


Nosotros y el paso del tiempo

by Lady_Lunera



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera
Summary: Aaron Hotchner y Erin Strauss se conocen desde hace tiempo, y a lo largo de los años se han llevado mejor o peor. ¿Pero cómo terminarán cuando más se necesiten el uno al otro?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Erin Strauss
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!! Esta es mi primera historia aquí. Hace poco vi el final de la temporada 2, y las escenas de Hotch y Strauss me parecieron brillantes, y desde entonces estoy un poco obsesionada con ellos, que le voy a hacer. Los capítulos no son muy largos, de todas formas, espero que os guste.

Capítulo 1

Todos tenemos a alguien que nos saca de nuestras casillas, alguien a quien no soportamos, alguien a quien, aunque suene fuerte la palabra, odiamos. Pues es lo que la gente pensaba de Aaron Hotcnner y Erin Strauss, que se odiaban. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Los dos se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, desde casi la mitad de su vida adulta, como dirían algunos. Fue en un bar de esos llenos de gente a partir de las cuatro de la tarde, en los que sirven cerveza sin parar y suena música sin descanso. La ve de lejos, sentada a la mesa con un par de amigas. Primero se fija en su pelo rubio, que cae en cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda. Su sonrisa dulce llena su cara y escucha sus carcajadas a través de la música. Y siente que se queda sin respiración cuando durante unos segundos, sus ojos se cruzan. Tiene los ojos azules como el océano, el azul más azul y más bonito que ha visto en su vida. Ella sonríe, e inmediatamente aparta la mirada, llevándose el vaso a los labios. Y él cree morir un poco más.

Diez minutos después, están hablando en la barra, tomando una cerveza y coqueteando descaradamente. Ambos tienen 25 años, él acaba de terminar en la academia del FBI y ella acaba de entrar. Hablan un poco más, y cuando sus manos se rozan, los dos sienten la electricidad que recorre su cuerpo. No tienen mucha idea de cómo llegan al fondo del local, pero al entrar en el pequeño almacén, Aaron la empotra contra la pared mientras la besa con furia. Cuando llega al orgasmo, Erin le muerde el hombro para evitar gritar y que alguien los oiga. Mientras recuperan la respiración y se recomponen la ropa, él le habla de Hayle. Acaba de acordarse de la mujer rubia con la que sale, y a la que había olvidado por completo. A ella no le importa, sólo ha sido un polvo, y por la mirada de él, descubre que tampoco le importa. A lo mejor no están bien, piensa ella de pasada. 

Se despiden poco después, deseándose lo mejor. Ella es la primera en irse, sola, pues sus amigas ya no están, y mientras la ve dejar el local, Aaron piensa que ojalá sus destinos vuelvan a cruzarse en algún momento.  
Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cuando el agente Hotchner recibió la llamada, estaba tremendamente feliz. Su sueño siempre había sido trabajar en la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta, y por fin se iba a cumplir. La que no estaba tan contenta era la señora Hotchner, ya que primero Aaron dejó la fiscalía por el FBI y ahora tenían que mudarse de nuevo de Seattle a DC. Esperaba que al menos mereciera la pena el trabajo.

Aún así, Aaron llega feliz al trabajo. Es su sueño y cree que le irá bien. Y tiene la esperanza de volver a verla. Sabe que trabaja en el edificio, y aunque han pasado casi cinco años, quiere saber cómo la ha tratado la vida. Supone que en algún momento podrían cruzarse por el edificio, pero prefiere buscarla a tentar a la suerte.

Tiene una reunión con el jefe de sección, y después lo llevarán al búnker, donde trabaja la UAC. No consigue concentrarse en la reunión, y decide que antes de bajar al búnker, preguntará por ella.

No necesita preguntar, porque la ve salir del ascensor. Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, su corazón vuelve a detenerse durante unos instantes. Lleva el pelo un poco más corto que hace años, pero sigue igual de guapa. Y los ojos…esos ojos azul océano lo tienen hipnotizado. Ella sonríe y va hacia él. Se abrazan brevemente y se ponen al día. Él le cuenta que está ahí para trabajar en la UAC, con el agente Gideon y el agente Rossi. Nota que hace una mueca cuando lo nombra, y se pregunta si serán ciertos los rumores que ha oído sobre él, que se acuesta con mujeres y las deja tiradas. Quisiera saber si ella es una de ellas. Una punzada de celos que no sabe de dónde viene le atenaza el pecho. Erin sigue hablando y se obliga a escucharla. Vienen a buscarlo y se despiden, con la promesa de seguir viéndose si les deja el trabajo.

En lo primero que se fija Erin es en el anillo que lleva en la mano izquierda, y se pregunta si será aquella chica de la que le habló en aquella ocasión. Le gustaría que fuera feliz, porque le cae bien y es un buen chico. Ella tiene a Alan, que la ha apoyado en todas las decisiones que ha tomado hasta ahora. Y si todo va bien, se casarán y formarán la familia que tanto quiere.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El nombramiento de Erin Strauss como jefa de sección de varios departamentos corre cómo la pólvora por todo el edificio. Es la primera mujer en ocupar ese puesto en algunas de las secciones, entre ellas, la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta. 

Su nombre no estaba entre las apuestas, al menos al principio, pero se lo ganó a pulso. Erin es una mujer fuerte, segura de si misma, que se ha demostrado a ella y a todos los que la rodean, que puede con todo lo que el mundo le ponga por delante. Es una mujer en un mundo de hombres, y piensa demostrarles a todos que puede hacerlo.

Pocas veces ha salido al campo, siempre ha trabajado más en la oficina, y esa fue una buena razón para su elección. Todos los agentes tienen un caso que les toca el corazón, y el de Erin fue hace apenas seis meses. Por eso casi fue un alivio saber que iba a combatir el crimen desde detrás de la mesa de un cómodo despacho.

En los últimos seis años, Aaron Hotchner y Erin Strauss sólo habían trabajado juntos en dos ocasiones, y las dos veces, habían terminado enfrentados y peleados. Más tarde lo arreglaron tomándose una cerveza. Eran amigos, aunque se veían muy poco, ambos se consideraban amigos. Aunque con el nombramiento de Erin como jefa de sección, estaba claro que la relación iba a cambiar, al menos un poco.

Cuando consigue terminar el papeleo del día , Aaron se dirige al despacho de la nueva jefa de sección. Quiere felicitarla personalmente. Todavía no tiene secretaria, pero la antesala del despacho ya está preparada. Se acerca a su puerta, y la observa sin que se dé cuenta. Erin está al lado de su mesa, pasando suavemente la mano por la mesa, pensativa. Lleva un traje de falda y chaqueta color azul, con una blusa blanca y zapatos de tacón a juego con el traje. El pelo recogido en moño, dejando el cuello despejado. 

Aaron llama suavemente a la puerta para anunciar su presencia, y ella se da la vuelta despacio, una sonrisa en su cara al ver de quién se trata. Él se acerca a ella, despacio, con los brazos abiertos, y ella se funde con él en un abrazo. Aaron aspira su aroma, y hunde la nariz en su pelo. Lo que de verdad quiere en ese momento es quedarse así y olvidarse de todo. Se separan lentamente.

-Solo quería felicitarte, vas a ser una gran jefa.

-Gracias, ¿de verdad lo crees?- responde ella mientras se sienta en su silla. Aaron se sienta enfrente de ella-. Espero que pienses lo mismo cuando no estemos de acuerdo.

\- Seguiré pensando lo mismo- cuando sonríe, el corazón de Aaron se acelera un poco más. 

Se miran fijamente durante unos instantes, hasta que ella aparta la mirada y se levanta despacio. 

-Gracias por venir, pero debería empezar a recoger para irme a casa.

-Por supuesto -se ha levantado con ella, y siguen mirándose.

Ella tiene las manos apoyadas en la mesa, y está inclinada hacia adelante. Aaron se fija que el botón superior de su blusa se le ha desabrochado, y sin pensarlo, se inclina hacia ella y la besa. Durante un segundo, Erin se queda parada, pero luego le devuelve el beso. Se besan con avidez, saboreándose el uno al otro, y sin separarse, Aaron consigue llegar al otro lado de la mesa. Consigue despejar lo poco que hay allí y la sube a la mesa. Se desnudan con rapidez, y besa y lame su cuello y sus pechos, mientras ella gime su nombre una y otra vez. En ese momento, cuando se entregan al placer, ninguno se acuerda de Hayle, ni de Alan, ni de los tres niños pequeños que esperan a que su madre llegue a casa. En ese momento, sólo son un hombre y una mujer que están entregando su cuerpo al otro. 

Se visten en silencio, y Aaron la ayuda a colocar de nuevo las cosas en la mesa. Al terminar, y con la mirada, se dicen que no puede volver a ocurrir. Ha sido un desliz, algo que los dos han disfrutado enormemente, pero que no pueden volver a hacer. Ninguno está dispuesto a destrozar dos familias por un polvo tonto, así que lo dejarán como un maravilloso recuerdo para los dos.

Aaron sale del despacho instantes después, y Erin se desploma en la silla. Cree que puede hacer esto, el trabajo y todo lo que ello implica, pero no está segura de poder lidiar con Aaron Hotchner todos los días.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Las cosas han cambiado entre el agente Hotchner y la jefa de sección Strauss. Podría decirse que ya no son amigos, no como antes, y que simplemente se toleran en el trabajo. Los dos se han volcado demasiado en su trabajo, haciendo de él prácticamente su prioridad en la vida, y eso, les está pasando factura en todos los aspectos.

Según Erin, Aaron ha perdido su alegría, la magia que tenía en los ojos, y está todo el día pensando en el trabajo. Según Aaron, Erin se ha vuelto fría, calculadora, obsesionada con la perfección y el buen hacer. Aún así, debe de reconocer todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora por la UAC.

En dos años que lleva como jefa, ha conseguido sacar al equipo del búnker y darles casi una planta del edificio para ellos. Ahora el equipo está formado por cinco agentes (criminólogos), y dos agentes auxiliares (enlace de comunicaciones y analista técnico), que pronto formarán oficialmente parte del equipo. Son el plato estrella del FBI, y a Strauss le gusta cuidarlos, siempre y cuando no se salgan del tiesto. 

Aunque en teoría es Jason Gideon el Jefe de Unidad, es Hotch el que actúa como tal, y por consiguiente, el que lidia casi a diario con Strauss. Y las cosas ya no van tan bien como antes. Por eso se sorprende al oír en la sala de descanso a dos agentes decir que el agente Hotchner acaba de ser padre. 

No tenía ni idea de que Aaron esperaba un hijo, y por un instante, se siente dolida. Ha tenido nueves meses para decírselo, para compartir eso tan personal con ella, y no lo ha hecho. Sabe que ya nada es como antes, pero por su amistad (perdida), podía haberlo comentado. Ella sí que le informó de las tres veces que se quedó embarazada, incluso fue a verla al hospital, pero si él no lo hizo, supone que tendrá sus razones.

Cuando está sentada de nuevo en su mesa, piensa en enviarle un mensaje para felicitarle, incluso coge el teléfono un par de veces, pero no se le ocurre nada que decir. No debería ser tan difícil, un “felicidades por tu hijo” o algo así, pero no le sale. Está segura que Aaron pensará que no es sincera, que sonará muy frío y que ni siquiera lo sentirá. Así que vuelve a guardar el teléfono en el cajón y coge el siguiente archivo.

Por la tarde, está saliendo de la sala de descanso con un café cuando escucha algo de alboroto junto a los ascensores. Se acerca despacio para que no la vean, y se esconde detrás de una columna. Es todo el equipo de la UAC, que se juntan alrededor de Hotch y su esposa. Han traído al bebé. Todos parecen felices, y Erin siente una punzada de envidia. Se fija en Haley, que está al lado de Aaron, que lo mira con admiración. Nunca ha conocido personalmente a la mujer, sólo la ha visto en la foto que Aaron tiene encima de su mesa. Es guapa, y Erin no puede evitar pensar que definitivamente le gustan las rubias de ojos azules. 

Es Hotch el que tiene el bebé en los brazos ahora, y aunque desde donde ella está solo es un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, está segura que se parece a él. Cualquier niño que sea hijo de Aaron será guapo. Supone que pondrá alguna foto en su escritorio, entonces será cuando aprovechará y como si tal cosa, lo felicitará. Se fija en su expresión de felicidad, y Erin se siente feliz por él.

Después de unos minutos más, todos se vuelven al bullpen, dejando a Hotch y Haley despidiéndose. Antes de que la vean, Erin vuelve a la sala de descanso, no está dispuesta a ver la escena de amor entre Hotch y su mujer, y sentirse todavía peor.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Cuando uno decide casarse, cree que será para toda la vida, no es una decisión que tomas precipitadamente y sin pensar, sino que antes de dar el gran paso, lo meditas bien y sopesas los pros y los contras. 

Y eso fue lo que hizo Hotch antes de pedirle matrimonio a su novia de secundaria. Tenía su futuro bien planeado desde que entró en la Universidad, y Haley lo sabía. Quería estudiar Derecho, llevar ante la justicia a quiénes hacen el mal, pero también tenía claro que no quería ejercer de fiscal. Él quería entrar en el FBI, y librar al mundo de criminales y asesinos. Por eso le dolía que Haley no entendiera que lo hacía también por ella y su futura familia. 

Tuvieron que superar muchos obstáculos desde que se casaron, y aunque Aaron estaba enamorado, veía que Haley era una egoísta porque no hacía más que interponerse en sus sueños. Bien es cierto que lo siguió allá donde fue, pero luego se encargaba de hacerle saber que no estaba contenta con su decisión. Por eso decidieron tener un hijo, porque creían que eso iba a arreglar todos sus problemas.

Finalmente, y después de mucho tiempo, Jack llegó a sus vidas. Pero eso tampoco contentó a su mujer, que seguía queriendo que su esposo pasara más tiempo en casa con ellos. Pero el trabajo del agente Hotchner siempre fue muy exigente, y aunque él intentaba compaginar vida familiar y laboral, no siempre era fácil. 

Y llegó una época complicada: la marcha de Gideon, la presión de Strauss en el trabajo y la de Haley en casa, estuvieron a punto de romper la paciencia de Aaron. Las dos semanas obligadas en casa no apaciguaron los ánimos de su mujer, y él ya no sabía que más hacer. Le prometió que dejaría la UAC, que buscaría otro departamento, donde tendría otro horario y así podría pasar más tiempo en casa. Pero eso la haría feliz a ella, e infeliz a él. 

Por eso, después del caso de Milwakee, de llegar a casa y descubrir que se había ido, una mezcla de sensaciones invadió a Hotch. Por una parte, no quería que su matrimonio terminara así, tenía sentimientos por Haley (han estado muchos años juntos), pero por el otro, sabía que con las exigencias de su esposa no durarían mucho más. Lo que más le dolía era Jack, tan pequeño e iba a sufrir la separación de sus padres. Por su parte, intentaría poner las cosas lo más fáciles posibles, aunque algo le decía que ella no iba a hacerlo.

Menos de un mes después, está sentado en su mesa con los papeles del divorcio. El bolígrafo firmemente en su mano, y sus ojos sobre los papeles, pero es incapaz de firmarlos. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, apenas ha visto a Jack desde que se fueron de casa, y las condiciones del divorcio también son difíciles, pero va a firmar. Cuando su mano se mueva, va a firmar. Sabe que su matrimonio hace mucho que está muerto y ya no hay nada que hacer.

Un suave golpe en la puerta hace que levante la cabeza. Piensa que está solo, los otros hace tiempo que se fueron, y se sorprende un poco al verla en la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? -entra en el despacho y se sienta frente a él.

-¿Sabes que podría preguntarte lo mismo? -la ve sonreír levemente.

-Estaba terminando un par de informes. Me iba a casa y he visto que había luz en tu despacho. 

Él sólo asiente, y vuelve a mirar los papeles frente a él. No tiene ganas de hablar, quiere estar solo, emborracharse y olvidarse de todo durante unos días. Pero es incapaz de moverse, y solo fija la mirada allí, sin moverse. Y también siente la mirada de Erin sobre él, y por alguna extraña razón, eso lo hace sentir mejor.

-Firma de una vez Aaron, sabes que no hay vuelta atrás.

-¿Cómo sabes..? -levanta la cabeza y la mira, conmocionado.

-El sello de los papeles y del sobre, el nombre de la firma de abogados…-Erin se encoge de hombros.

Él asiente, despacio, y después de un momento, respira hondo y firma todos los papeles. Los guarda en el sobre y mira a Strauss.

-Ya está, lo he hecho, oficialmente estoy divorciado -no sabe porqué, pero tiene ganas de reír.

-No estoy segura de si tengo que darte la enhorabuena -Erin sonríe con sorna, contagiándolo a él. 

-No lo sé, pero ya que estás aquí…¿podrías darme un abrazo? -pregunta no muy seguro.

La ve asentir y levantarse, y él hace lo mismo. Se abrazan en silencio, acoplando perfectamente sus cuerpos, y durante un instante, Aaron tiene ganas de llorar. Por todo lo que tuvo, lo que pudo haber tenido si hubiera tomado otras decisiones y por todo lo que ha perdido habiendo tomado esas decisiones. 

Se separan lentamente, aunque Aaron mantiene sus manos en la cintura de Erin y ella sus manos sobre su pecho. Sonríe tristemente cuando lo mira a los ojos.

-Aaron, yo…quería pedirte perdón por todo. Por intentar alejarte del equipo, por la agente Prentiss, y por hacerte la vida imposible los últimos meses -intenta que deje de hablar, pero ella lo calla con un dedo en sus labios-. Sé que no es justificación, pero no he sido yo. Al menos, no he sido la autora intelectual de esto. Yo…quería negarme, de hecho lo hice, pero…

-Erin, lo sé, tranquila -junta su frente con la suya, y acompasa su respiración.

-Tú no estás hecho para un trabajo de escritorio -la siente sonreír.

-No, sabes que lo mío es atrapar a los malos.

No están seguros de cuánto tiempo han pasado así, abrazados, pero cuando se separan, los dos sienten el frío y la ausencia del otro.

-Haley me engañaba. Lo descubrí justo antes del caso de Milwakee, aunque ya sospechaba algo -lo dice mientras recogen sus cosas para irse.

-Aaron, lo siento -Erin le coge la mano con cariño. 

Todavía no han salido del despacho, aunque están junto a la puerta. Ya han apagado la lámpara, y apenas entra luz del bullpen. Hotch se fija en sus ojos, que parecen brillar todavía más en la semi oscuridad, y no quiere separarse de ella.

-Ven a casa conmigo -susurra, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Aaron…

-Por favor, Erin, solo esta noche. Te necesito.

Erin sabe que no debe hacerlo, que si lo hace, tal vez no puedan parar esta vez. Aunque Dios sabe que quiere hacerlo, por Aaron, para que se sienta mejor, y por ella, para sentirse querida una vez más. Sabe que Alan la engaña, aunque nunca se lo contará a nadie (no quiere la lástima de nadie), y cuando la toca a ella, tiene la sensación que lo hace por obligación y no por amor. Sabe que con Aaron será diferente, han tenido una conexión especial desde la primera vez que se vieron, pero no está segura de querer cruzar esa puerta. 

Pero él la sigue mirando así, tan triste, y le está acariciando la mejilla con tanta ternura, que lo único que quiere ahora mismo es besarlo, abrazarlo y asegurarle que todo irá bien. 

-De acuerdo -susurra, porque recuerda que los niños no están y Alan está de viaje, y tampoco quiere irse a una casa vacía.

Él sonríe, le coge de la mano y la besa fugazmente antes salir del despacho. Erin solo espera que no sea un error, y puedan seguir con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

El peor miedo para un agente de la ley, es ser atacado o que alguien ataque a su familia. Están entrenados para protegerse, para proteger al pueblo de asesinos, ladrones, maleantes, y nadie está preparado para que ser el objetivo. 

George Foyet ha sido el mayor y peor asesino al que se ha enfrentado la UAC hasta el momento. Ha conseguido escapar de la cárcel, se ha burlado de ellos, y ha atacado a su líder en lo que se supone el sitio más seguro, su propia casa. 

Erin Strauss no puede evitar temblar al enterarse de la noticia del ataque de Hotch. No quiere ni pensar en qué pasaría si Hotch no sobrevive. Un niño pequeño perdería a su padre, el FBI se quedaría sin un gran agente, la UAC estaría huérfana sin su líder, y ella… sacude la cabeza para alejar el pensamiento, Aaron va a sobrevivir, está segura de que sí.

Y sí, él sobrevive, después de todas las puñaladas en el abdomen, de la pérdida de sangre y de la angustia de los suyos, Aaron sobrevive. Pero Foyet ha escapado, y eso significa que no ha acabado. Quiere que Hotch sufra, y para eso, atacará donde más le duele: su familia. Por eso, deciden que aunque sea difícil para todos, Haley y Jack deben irse lejos. Para Hotch, separarse de su hijo es muy doloroso. Desde el divorcio, ha intentado pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, aunque no siempre lo ha conseguido. Y ahora, no tiene ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que pueda poder volver a verlo y abrazarlo. Le promete a Haley que harán todo lo que está en sus manos para que está situación termine cuanto antes, para que todos puedan volver a su vida normal, pero ve en su mirada que está decepcionada, de nuevo. 

Seis meses después, la vida del agente Hotchner ha cambiado para siempre. Han conseguido encontrar a George Foyet, pero él también ha encontrado a la ex mujer y al hijo de Hotch. Y por supuesto, ha querido inflingirle todavía más dolor. Ha matado a Haley, todos lo han escuchado por teléfono, y afortunadamente, Aaron ha llegado a tiempo para evitar que hiciera lo mismo con su pequeño. 

Foyet yace muerto en el suelo, Hotchner se ha encargado de eso, y después de encontrar y abrazar a Jack, hace lo mismo con el cadáver de Haley. La abraza y susurra que lo siente, que no llegó a tiempo, pero que cuidará al niño y que nunca le faltará de nada. Le dice que cumplirá su promesa, la que le hizo por teléfono, que Jack sabrá lo que es el amor, que le contará sobre ellos y justo antes de que Morgan lo separe de ella, le dice que la perdona, que lo sabía todo y que la perdona. Ya no merece la pena sentir rencor, se da cuenta que era lo que sentía hacia Haley desde antes del divorcio, porque él lo daba todo y ella se lo pagaba con engaños. Pero también sabe que ha ha sufrido mucho por su trabajo, y eso también le ha costado la vida. 

Han pasado cinco días desde el asesinato de Haley, cinco días muy intensos en la vida de Aaron Hotchner. Ha tenido que testificar ante una comisión junto a todo el equipo para justificar sus acciones, y ha tenido que enterrar a la madre de su hijo. Jack se ha portado como un pequeño hombrecito, aunque Aaron no está muy seguro de que llegue a entender del todo lo que ha ocurrido. 

Jessica le ha dicho que le ayudará a cuidar de Jack cuando vuelva a trabajar, porque aunque Erin esperaba una respuesta, no sabe qué hacer. No quiere dejar de trabajar, es su vida, necesita hacerlo, pero por otra parte, Jack ha perdido a su madre por su trabajo y se merece un padre a tiempo completo. Aunque su jefa le decía con palabras que lo mejor era la jubilación, por él y el niño, sus ojos le decían otra cosa. Que no quería que se fuera, que se tomara el tiempo necesario para sanar y estar con Jack, pero que volviera. Eso lo conmovió. Y que su cuñada fuera tan amable y le ofreciera su ayuda a pesar de todo, lo acabó de convencer. 

Sale de la habitación de Jack esperando que sea una noche sin pesadillas, cuando el suave golpe en la puerta lo sorprende. Mira por la mirilla antes de abrir la puerta. 

-Erin, ¿haciendo horas extras? -los dos esbozan una sonrisa.

-Esta vez sólo he venido a ver a un amigo. Y traigo vino -levanta una botella-. Dicen que las penas con alcohol son menos penas.

-Entonces adelante -se hace a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Erin se sienta en el sofá mientras Hotch va a la cocina por dos copas. Y aunque hace apenas unas horas que ha estado allí, hace un repaso del salón. A pesar de lo mal que lo debe de estar pasando, todo está limpio y recogido. Incluso los juguetes con los que jugaba Jack esa misma tarde están dentro de una caja. Se fija en las fotos que tiene en el mueble: la mayoría son de Jack, alguna de los dos juntos e incluso del equipo, pero ninguna de Haley. Ni siquiera ahora tiene alguna de ella. Aunque llevaban más de dos años divorciados, así que supone que es normal. 

Hotch se sienta a su lado, y beben el vino en silencio. Después de un rato, ella le pregunta como están, como lo está llevando Jack. Hablan de lo que ha pasado, de cómo será su vida de padre soltero a partir de ahora, y aprovecha para informarla que en un par de semanas volverá a trabajar. Se alegra, aunque no se lo dice, pero él lo nota. 

Después de un tiempo, en el que han cambiado la conversación a cosas más triviales, y se han bebido toda la botella de vino (ella más que él, se da cuenta), vuelven a estar en silencio. La mira de reojo y ve que está apoyada en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados. Mira la hora en el reloj de pared y ve que pasan quince minutos de las once. Le toca suavemente el brazo para no asustarla.

-Erin, es tarde, vamos a la cama -ella abre los ojos y lo mira. Ve una profunda tristeza en ellos.

-No, me voy a casa.

-Ni hablar. Has bebido mucho y es muy tarde, te quedas aquí.

Se acuestan en la cama, vestidos, y Aaron echa una manta por encima, sabiendo que más tarde hará frío. Erin está boca arriba, mirando el techo, tan quieta que Hotch cree que se ha quedado dormida nada más acostarse, hasta que se gira y queda frente a él. 

-Alan me ha pedido el divorcio. Me ha echado de casa y llevo dos días en un hotel. Dice que ya no puede lidiar con mis problemas…-se calla, y Aaron se pregunta a qué se referirá.- Se va a quedar con la custodia de los niños, les he arruinado la vida, a todos.

Las lágrimas resbalan por su cara, pero habla tan suavemente que Aaron se pregunta si se ha dado cuenta. Él estira una mano y se las limpia, aunque no dejan de brotar. Luego se acerca a ella y la abraza. Erin se relaja en sus brazos y llora aferrada a él. Hotch se pregunta entonces si en algún momento, ambos conseguirán la felicidad.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Se culpa por lo que ha ocurrido. No es su culpa, eso seguro, pero se culpa por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su relación ha vuelto a ser la de antes desde el divorcio de Erin, vuelven a ser amigos fuera de la oficina y jefa y empleado en el bullpen, y por eso le duele todavía más haber pasado por alto algo así.

Erin Strauss no es la persona más amigable con sus empleados, siempre ha pensado que tiene que ganarse un respeto y una reputación (aunque eso le cueste motes), pero tampoco es como si quisiera ser inalcanzable. Aún así, sólo Aaron es su amigo, y Lisa, su secretaria, puede considerarse su persona de confianza. Pero ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ha tenido que ser el agente Morgan, y en un caso, el que le ha abierto los ojos.

Hotch no puede creer lo que le ha contado Morgan, que Strauss ha estado bebiendo durante un caso, poniendo en peligro toda la investigación. No le ha quitado la vista desde entonces, y en el avión camino a casa, se da cuenta de los pequeños detalles. Probablemente, ha tenido cuidado para que nadie se diera cuenta, incluido él, pero estar borracha en un caso es una cosa importante. Seguramente ésa sea su razón para lidiar todos los días con el trabajo, y los problemas personales, pero es demasiado grave. Y aunque le duela en el alma, Hotch sabe que tiene que hacer algo.

Se le rompe el corazón al ver su expresión cuando abre el archivador y ve las botellas de licor, y cuando le dice que la llevarán a rehabilitación. Ha hablado primero con Morgan, y él le ha asegurado que no dirá nada. Strauss no le cae demasiado bien, pero entiende que esa fue su salida para todo el horror diario y que se merece un respeto. Al fin y al cabo, sigue siendo su jefa. 

Aaron se ocupará de su trabajo mientras esté fuera, y se encargará de que nadie sepa nada, ni siquiera el Director. A ojos de todo el mundo, la jefa Strauss se ha tomado un tiempo personal. Incluso la clínica que han encontrado, tiene unas fuertes medidas de seguridad y de privacidad.

La acompañan a casa, a recoger sus cosas, y el silencio se instala en el coche de camino a la clínica. La tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo, y Morgan siente la necesidad de decir algo. Pero ve a través del retrovisor la mirada perdida y triste de la mujer y no dice nada. En su lugar, opta por poner la radio. La suave música rebaja un poco la tensión y los ocupantes del coche parecen respirar mejor.

Pasan de las diez de la noche cuando los tres están en la que será la habitación de Strauss los siguientes tres meses, y Hotch le pide a Morgan que lo espere fuera. Él no replica, a pesar de no entender muy bien la cara triste de su jefe.

-Aaron, por favor, no me dejes aquí, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer -ha empezado a llorar al mismo tiempo que se acerca a él.

-Necesitas ayuda, Erin, y este es el sitio perfecto para ello.

-Pero puedo hacerlo yo sola, con tu ayuda, por favor…

Se le parte el alma en mil pedazos verla llorar, sufrir así, y no hace nada cuando ella, llorando, lo golpea en el pecho diciéndole que lo odia. Al cabo de un momento, le coge los brazos y la abraza con fuerza, llevándola con él a la cama. Se sientan allí, y mientras la abraza, la deja llorar en sus brazos, mientras él mismo aguanta sus lágrimas. 

Cuando consigue que se calme, le promete que en cuanto pueda, tres semanas después, irá a visitarla, y después hablarán a menudo. Ella sólo asiente, mientras intenta deshacer el nudo que todavía tiene en la garganta. Se despide de ella con un beso en la frente, y la promesa de que estará bien.

Morgan no dice nada cuando Hotch sale de la habitación y se fija en su cara compungida y sus ojos llorosos. Y Hotch sólo piensa en una cosa en ese momento. Al día siguiente, llamará a Beth para quedar a comer. Va a cortar con ella.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Son casi las cuatro de la mañana y Hotch está despierto. No puede dormir, a pesar de apenas haber dormido en los últimos tres días a causa del último caso. Eran cerca de las once cuando llegó a casa, y antes de verla, olió su perfume. Erin estaba dormida en su sofá, tapada con una manta. Antes de despertarla, comió la comida que ella le había preparado, y luego se dio una ducha. Se sentó en el suelo y la despertó con un beso en la mejilla. Lentamente, ella abre los ojos.

-Hey, ya estás en casa -se sienta y lo besa. 

-¿Por qué no estás en la cama? Hubieras estado más cómoda.

-Quería esperarte despierta, pero has tardado demasiado -mientras hablan, se dirigen a la habitación.

Hacen el amor, hablan un rato y ambos se quedan dormidos al cabo de un rato. Pero ahora es de madrugada y Aaron ha vuelto a despertarse. Se gira para quedar enfrente de ella. La luz de la noche que entra por la ventana le ilumina el cuerpo y la cara, y Aaron se enamora todavía un poco más. No cree que pueda ser más feliz.

Hace ocho meses que Erin salió de rehabilitación, y cuando fue a buscarla a la clínica, lo primero que hizo fue besarla. Sabía que a las personas en rehabilitación se les recomienda no empezar una relación hasta que pase un año, pero no puede esperar más. Aunque si ella le pide que espere, esperará. Han pasado casi veinte años, puede esperar otro año más. Pero ella le devolvió el beso, y eso le indicó que se sentía como él.

Pero no todo ha sido tan bonito en ese tiempo. Los hijos de Erin no le perdonan su problema con la bebida, ni siquiera después de salir de rehabilitación, y la culpan por el divorcio de sus padres y apenas tienen relación con ella. Y eso a Erin le parte el alma. Al menos, Jack la ha aceptado y la adora. 

-Deja de mirarme mientras duermo, Aaron -susurra todavía con los ojos cerrados. Él sonríe.

-¿Cómo sabes que te estoy mirando? 

-Porque te conozco -ahora sí abre los ojos. Aaron se acerca a ella y la besa-. ¿Qué te pasa? -consigue preguntar entre beso y beso.

-¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo? -sigue besándola mientras le aparta la sábana del cuerpo y la llena de besos.

Le encanta hacerle el amor cuando todavía está medio dormida, porque las sensaciones son más fuertes y hasta los orgasmos más intensos.

Al terminar, Erin tiene la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando su corazón, y él le acaricia la espalda y el brazo. Son una pareja normal en una noche normal, pero ella siente la tensión que desprende el cuerpo de su pareja, aunque él intente negarlo.

-¿Vas a decirme de una vez qué es lo que te preocupa? -le besa el pecho y con su dedo hace dibujos sobre el.

-Nada…solo ha sido un caso difícil, y te echaba de menos.

-Tienes que dejar de pensar por las noches Aaron, no es sano, necesitas descansar.

-Lo sé, pero el caso del Replicador…

-Aaron, es un caso que estáis investigando, y que no tengo ninguna duda que resolveréis, pero son las cinco de la mañana y necesitamos dormir. Si quieres mañana repasamos el caso, pero ahora…

-Lo siento, tienes razón, sólo que me preocupa que alguien se esté burlando de nosotros y no seamos capaces de atraparlo.

-Aaron -a estas alturas, Erin se había sentado en la cama-. Yo también estoy preocupada. No quiero que os pase nada, a ninguno, pero hay que tener en cuenta que hay otros muchos casos que están esperando ser resueltos, y hay que priorizar.

-Acabas de sacar el lado de jefa Strauss eh!! -Aaron se burla de ella mientras la besa.

-Idiota -ella le da un golpe en el brazo y se vuelven a acostar. 

-Tienes razón, miraremos el caso cuando no tengamos ningún otro, y siempre y cuando no haya más pistas. Venga, vamos a dormir.

La vuelve a abrazar, y poco a poco siente como se queda dormida. Y no sabe si es por su suave respiración, por su perfume o por ambas cosas, que al cabo de unos minutos, él también se duerme.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Ha pasado casi un año desde que están persiguiendo al Replicador. Un asesino inteligente que se ha estado burlando de ellos. Copia los casos que han resuelto, provocando el caos por todo el país. Pero no sólo eso, los ataca personalmente también.

La muerte de Maeve, la novia de Reid, ha removido algo en Hotch. Piensa que al chico le ha pasado lo mismo que a él con Haley, que las dos han perdido la vida por culpa de su trabajo. Por eso, lo primero que hace en cuanto puede es poner protección a todos los miembros del equipo, y a sus familias. Y a Erin, por mucho que proteste. Ella también ha aparecido en las fotos que han visto del Replicador, y por eso también tendrá la protección. 

Erin se ha mudado temporalmente a casa de Aaron, hasta que todo esto pase, a petición suya. A veces tienen sus diferencias, pero procuran no acostarse enfadados. Están construyendo una relación sólida poco a poco, y cuando todo esto pase, se lo dirán al equipo.

Están viendo una película abrazados en el sofá cuando suena el teléfono de Hotch. Frunce el ceño al ver que se trata de su hermano. Escucha atento lo que le cuenta, y al colgar el teléfono, mira a Erin.

-Era Sean, tiene problemas. Voy a viajar a Nueva York y ver qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo.

-De acuerdo. Me quedaré con Jack. 

Poco después, el equipo, con Strauss, viajan también a Nueva York. Hotch no puede quitarse de encima la sensación de que algo va a salir mal, y no tiene nada que ver con su hermano. No trabaja con Strauss, pero cada vez que tiene oportunidad y nadie los ve, aprovecha para darle un beso o un abrazo. Necesita tenerla cerca sin saber porqué.

Cuando Erin sale de la comisaría acompañada de Alex, le envía un mensaje a Aaron, lo verá en su habitación cuando termine con Sean.

La llamada de García informando que el Replicador está en Nueva York, hace que el corazón de Hotch se acelere. Piensa en todo su equipo, pero sobre todo en Erin. Sabe que está en el hotel, y en ese momento, es su prioridad. Le pide a Morgan y Rossi que comprueben su habitación, y cuando Rossi le informa eso que tanto se temía, sus piernas se tambalean al salir del taxi frente al hotel.

La llamada del Replicador le hierve la sangre, y reza todas las oraciones que su madre le hizo aprenderse de niño deseando que Erin esté bien.

Pero todo su mundo se para cuando se acerca al banco donde Morgan sostiene a Strauss. No ha llegado a tiempo. Erin se ha ido. Otra mujer a la que ha amado con todo su ser ha perdido la vida por su estúpido trabajo. Sustituye a Morgan en el banco y abraza el cuerpo de Erin con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas corren por sus ojos. Susurra que la quiere, que siempre la ha querido. Sus dos compañeros se han apartado un poco, dejándole privacidad, pero las sirenas de la ambulancia están cerca y tienen que llevársela. El resto del equipo también ha aparecido, y ven con dolor como la historia se repite en la vida de su jefe. 

En lo único que puede pensar Hotch en ese momento, es en que no cree que pueda superar de nuevo algo así, y tampoco Jack, pero por Erin, y por todas las víctimas del Replicador, resolverá este caso y vengará su muerte.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

Epílogo

Dos años después 

La brisa suave del mar le ondea el cabello cuando sale a la terraza. Hace menos de una hora que ha amanecido, y es su momento favorito del día. En casa todos duermen todavía, y sólo se oye el rumor de las olas a lo lejos. Respira lentamente, llenándose los pulmones del aire limpio con sabor a sal que trae la mañana. 

Es 23 de Mayo, han pasado dos años desde “su muerte” y sólo espera poder superar ese día como cualquier otro. Aunque sabe de sobra que no es un día cualquiera, y nunca lo será.

No sabe cuánto ha pasado así, mirando al horizonte, hasta que siente los brazos de su marido rodeándola con cariño.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí? -pregunta Aaron mientras le besa la sien.

-No lo sé, bastante -Erin apoya todo su peso contra el pecho de Aaron-. ¿Se ha ido Jack?

-En cinco minutos.

No es un buen día, ambos lo saben, así que han tomado por costumbre (en realidad es el segundo año, claro), no ir a trabajar y pasar el día juntos, sin hacer nada. Jack tiene ya 13 años, camino de 14, y es un chico listo, no necesita que le digan que su padre y Erin necesitan un poco de espacio hoy. Así que después de la escuela y el entrenamiento de fútbol, se irá a casa de su amigo Dylan, y volverá a casa al día siguiente.

Después de que la ambulancia la sacara de esa calle atestada de gente de Nueva York, con dirección a la morgue, se dieron cuenta que todavía luchaba por su vida, así que la llevaron a un hospital. Sabían que si sobrevivía, ella era el objetivo del Replicador, y que intentaría terminar el trabajo. Así que a las altas esferas del FBI se les ocurrió volver a repetir la jugada que hicieron con la agente Prentiss, fingir la muerte de la jefa Strauss. Todo salió bien. John Curtis está muerto, y cuando tres semanas después a Erin le dieron el alta, decidió seguir en Protección de testigos. Su vida ya no sería igual, había perdido mucho por ése trabajo y quería empezar a vivir. 

Sabía que también podía perder mucho más por tomar esa decisión, pero correría el riesgo. Afortunadamente para ella, Aaron decidió seguirla. El amor era mucho más fuerte que cualquier trabajo, y él, también había perdido mucho. A Jack no le importó tener que mudarse, porque esta vez, se iba con su padre. Lo único que rompió el corazón de Erin fue que sus hijos no le perdonaran que los hubiera engañado. No entendieron que fue para salvar su vida. Todavía llora algunas noches por ello.

Se casaron poco después de llegar, con apenas un par de testigos del nuevo trabajo de Aaron. Puede decirse que son felices, la mayoría de los días, Erin es feliz. Su mente la traiciona en ocasiones , y recuerda todo lo que dejó atrás. Su trabajo, por el que vivía (y el culpable de muchas cosas que le pasaron), y sus hijos, que aunque hace mucho, mucho tiempo que decidieron que ya no tenían madre, ella todavía los quiere y los echa de menos. Pero luego mira a su alrededor, y ve al hombre con el que está casada, el hombre que conoció en un bar hace más de 25 años y del que se enamoró perdidamente sin darse cuenta, y que lo dejó todo para irse con ella y esconderse del mundo, y entonces se da cuenta que si, que es feliz.

La mañana pasa rápidamente, y después de un almuerzo rápido, hacen el amor lenta y apasionadamente, y al terminar, Aaron besa dulcemente las lágrimas que resbalan de los ojos de su esposa, mientras la abraza con ternura y le susurra que la quiere. Para él también es un día duro, porque le recuerda que casi pierde a la mujer que ama. La ve dormir en sus brazos, y no puede evitar pensar en la suerte que tiene, porque a pesar de las dificultades que han pasado a lo largo de los años, ahora están juntos. 

Cuando llega la tarde, deciden pasear por la playa. Lo hacen cogidos de la mano, en silencio y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Aunque es Mayo y empieza a anochecer, la temperatura todavía es agradable, así que cuando se cansan de andar, se sientan en la arena, cerca de casa. Erin se sienta entre las piernas de Aaron , y él la rodea con sus brazos. Hablan bajito, susurrando, y la tensión que ambos han sentido durante gran parte del día ha desaparecido, y mientras ven ponerse el sol, los dos saben que todo irá bien siempre y cuando estén juntos.

FIN


End file.
